Computing systems having multiple components, such as computer clusters or Internet data centers (IDCs), may be housed in a computer room. The computer room provides a controlled environment for the computing system's operation. The computer room may also include fire suppression mechanisms or security systems for protection from natural or man-made attacks. Colloquially, computer rooms may be also be referred to as data centers.